My Code:Lyoko story
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: XANA'S finally shut down and Lyoko is no more.But then,Yumi gets kidnapped and is never heard from again.Years later,Ulrich goes to an American college.And his roommate is...Yumi!With an alias of Rachel? DISCONTINUED.
1. What ARE these feelings?

A/N:Wow!My first ever movie-story.I am so excited.This story will be 10 chapters

long.Yes,you heard right,10 CHAPTERS LONG!You guys ready for this?The Code:Lyoko

movie!

Disclaimer:I do not own Code:Lyoko.

Chapter 1-What ARE theese feelings?

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Bring! Bring! Bring!

"Finally!"I yelled as I got out of my last period class of the summer."Calm down

Ulrich."Jeremy told me."Yeah."Odd said.Then I heard a nagging voice behind me."School's out

for the summer!"someone yelled.I turned around.I would know that knagging voice anywhere.I

cringed."Sissy..."I growled."Yes,Ulrich dear?"she asked."1st.I am not now,nor EVER will be

your 'Ulrich dear.And 2nd,I already like..."I stopped.I almost gave it away."You what?"Sissy

snapped."Nothing."I said.I then saw Yumi coming toward all of us."Well,speak of the devil..."I

whispered.'_What ARE theese feelings?'_I wondered.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I saw Ulrich,Odd,Jeremy and _UUGGH!Sissy..The little skeeze..._I moved toward the

guys as I walked down the hall."Hi guys!"I said with a little cheerfulness in my voice."Hi

Yumi."Ulrich said.I blushed.'Why do I always blush when I am around Ulrich?'I

thought.Do I like him?No!He's my best friend!Well,Mabye,we could be more?'I

hoped.'But,What ARE theese feelings?'I wondered to myself.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Uuhh...why don't we go over to my house?I have a new video game you guys might bre

interested in."Yumi said.She then noticed somthing."Hey,where is Aelita?"Yumi asked."In

her dorm sleeping."Jeremy said.They all turned to him."And you know this HOW?"Ulrich

asked."Uuhh...All I did was check-up on her!"Jeremy protested."Right Einstein.You were

peeking to see if she was awake or not,cuse' you wanna go out on a date with your darling

Aelita."Odd said jokingly.

Jeremy blushed."Hey!What bout me!"Sissy asked.Ulrich turned to her."What _about _

you?"he asked."Nothing!"she humphed as she walked away."I've said it before,and I'll say

it again.A Sissy attack is almost as bad as a X.A.N.A. attack and 10 times more

boring."That's for sure."Ulrich said."Well,in any case,go get Aelita guys."Jeremy said."I

have a suprise for her.Meet me at the factory!"Jeremy yelled as they went to go get Aelita. ...

A/N:that is it for chapter 1!What's the big suprise?review and I'll update for you to find out!

but you guys HAVE TO BE PATIENT.I have to update my other story first.So,sadly I won't be

updating this story until my other story is completed.So SORRY!I just couldn't help not posting

this!And,I just got back from Taladega so I'm even more tired,but on the positive side,my being

tired does not interfere with my writing.Review!


	2. gone

A/N:Well,the chapter you have all been waiting for!What is the big suprise?Read and

find out!I wasn't planning on updating this soon but,you guys were so persuadsive

**XXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Code:Lyoko.Do NOT sue me,or you will come to rue it!

RUE IT!RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!Clears throatRead.

Aelita's P.O.V.

'I have no idea what the big suprise was.Knowing Jeremy,it's somthing really good.'I

thought. Odd,Ulrich,and Yumi escorted me to the factory.Jeremy met us by the elevator."Come."

he said as he grabbed me by the hand and led me into the elevator.We all went up,but as I was

about to get out to go with them to the super computer,Jeremy told me to stay in the elevator.

"You're the boss."I said.He told me to go to the scanners.I did as I was told,and he transfered me

to Lyoko."Transfer Aelita,Scanner Aelita,Virtuilization!"He yalled.I was now in Lyoko"Get in a

deactivated tower,I am going to re-materilize you."He said.He materilized me,butI felt

somthing.Somthing,good.Like somthing Evil had left me.I stepped out of the scanners and met up

with them in the elevator.They took me down to the power room.Jeremy stood up to the Lyoko

core.He grabbed it."JEREMY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!WHAT ABOUT THE

VIRUS!"I yelled.He pulled the plug.I felt no pain,nausia,or faintness."What?I asked."We did

it!Lyoko is gone!Bye Bye X.A.N.A.!"He yelled."You mean,you found the anti-virus?"I

asked.He gave me a look."Sorry.Standard question."I said.I couldn't believe it!XANA was

gone!GONE!

**XXXXXXXX**

A/N:There is chapter 2!Did you all like it?review and chapter 3 will be up!


	3. I LOVE YOU And Sissy? NO WAY!

A/N:Chapter 3 is up guys!Thank you everyone who reviewed me and all the support you guys gave me.Well, here is chapter 3.

Yumi-18

Ulrich-17

Odd-17

Jeremy-17

Aelita-17

chapter 3-What are you trying to say?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Disclaimer:I do not own Code:Lyoko

Odd's POV

X.A.N.A. is no more. Finally! Now, we can live our lives as regular teenagers!but,I

think I am going to miss fighting X.A.N.A. on Lyoko. I looked at Aelita.She was all over Jeremy

yelling ' Thank you! ' But, I mean, who could blame her? She was stuck on Lyoko all her

life.But now , she is a real human being. Jeremy looks estatic.I looked over at Yumi and Ulrich.

They were talking. What were they saying?I have no idea.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yumi's POV

"What now?" I ask Ulrich."Dunno.We spent almost 3 years fighting X.A.N.A. Now, he is

gone.Now what are we gonna do for fun?"Ulrich asked. "Fun? That is an understatement.We

fought a virtual demonic intellegence on a daily basis.You call _THAT_ fun?"They thought about

that.Then they started laughing."Yeah.It was fun."Yumi said."Yep.It was."Ulrich replied back.

"Well, now, we are free to, go swimming, hanging out with our families, _dating,_and other stuff."

Ulrich seemed to notice that Yumi streached the word dating."Yeah.Poor Sissy."(A/N:Ulrich was

mumbling to himself about how Sissy would never have a chance with him.Yumi only heard him

mumble Sissy.)"Really?Sissy?"Yumi asked thinking Ulrich liked her.Not Sissy."Yeah."Ulrich

said."Oh."Yumi said with dissapointment in her voice."Well,I had better be going.My parents must

be a little worried.I'll tell them I stopped for an Ice cream."I said leaving.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ulrich's POV

_'Why can't I say it?I love you!I love you!I LOVE YOU!' _"I love you..."I whispered after

Yumi had already left.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N:Well,how was that?Review and I'll update!


	4. Author's note

A/N: Hey guys!!!! I'll be back in a little while!!!! Hey, you've waited this long, what's a little more? Be back soon!!!

KagomeMiko92


	5. Michigan

A/N: Hey, ya'll!!! Guess who's back? Yep!!! Me! I was gone for so so so so so long. I'm sorry. But I am back and you can enjoy my story. Special thx to all my reviewers. If you review, you get praise AND cookies. Throws cookies to reviewers.

FLASHBACK

_(Yumi only heard him mumble Sissy.)"Really?Sissy?"Yumi asked thinking Ulrich liked her. Not Sissy."Yeah."Ulrich said."Oh."Yumi said with dissapointment in her voice."Well,I had better be going. My parents must be a little worried. I'll tell them I stopped for an Ice cream."I said leaving._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_Ulrich's POV_

_'Why can't I say it?I love you!I love you!I LOVE YOU!' "I love you..."I whispered afterYumi had already left._

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

That day was the last I ever saw Yumi. They say she'd been kidnapped. I cried on the day of her funeral. Even though we never found her body, we thought she still needed an ''funeral''. I never even got to tell her I loved her. Loved...I still do. Jr. High and High school went by fast without Yumi. There was a bit of uneasyness. Especially around the day she dissapeered. On the Anniversaries, people told me ,"I'm sorry" and "I know how much you loved her." It was even melancholy around Christmas time without Yumi. I went through so many girlfriends trying to ease this uneasyness in my heart, but Yumi's space was NEVER filled. It was now college.Jeremy, Odd Aelita and I signed up to go to America and go to an American college. The University of Michigan. We packed our bags and flew over to Michigan. This might help me forget about Yumi. At least for a little while...

**Rachel (Yumi)'s P.O.V.**

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock waking me up. I had learned just yesterday that we

would have new roommates. I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head. I don't wanna get up just yet... "Yumi!!! Get up!!! We've gotta get to class! the prof will bite our heads off if we're late!!!" yelled Jessie, my roommate. "I don't wanna..."I mumbled. "Oh

jeez...RACHEL!!!!!BREAKFAST TIME!!!!" she yells. I immediatly got up. "No fair...you know my weakness." I said. "Duh. I'm your best friend. I am supposed to know alot about you. Get up. We'll go eat." Jessie said. "groan Getting up at the mention of food...Oh Dear God I'm turning into Odd." I said. Jessie laughed. "Yumi, the way you talked about Odd, I think he's much worse than you at the food thing. ''Yeah.Whatever. Forget food. We've gotta get to class now." I said. Jessie pretended to gasp. "Be still my heart. Yumi turned down food." she teased. "shut up. We've gotta go and then greet our new roommate when they get here." I said. "ooohhh.." Jessie said. "I hope it's a hot guy. Yummy." she said. "You're impossible." I said. We laughed as we headded to our class, hoping the prof. would not bite our heads off for being late.

A/N: Well? Is it good? Review!!!

KagomeMiko92


	6. Ulrich and the coffee

A/N: Hey ya'll!!!!. Now, I know some of you are a little confused on why Jessie calles Yumi, Yumi AND Rachel. Well, she is her best friend, so naturally, Yumi told her everything. So Jessie calles her Yumi when nobody's around. When she's shouting, she might call her Rachel because someone may hear her. She might call her Rachel just because she wants to sometimes. Okay, all good? Good. Now here's the next chapter.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

We just made it in time to the prof.'s class. I was glad today was only a review day. "Now, we have a new student joining this class. That's why we're reviewing. He could catch up. Come in." the prof. said as he motioned for a boy to come in. This boy looked oddly familiar to me. "This is Ulrich from France. Please, Ulrich take a seat. Sit behind miss Rachel." '_Ulrich?!?! STERN?!?! Oh crap!! This is not good!!!!' _Despite my thoughts, I raised my hand so Ulrich would know where I was. He smiled as he sat in the seat behind me. "Hi. I'm Ulrich Stern." he said. "Rachel." I said shaking his hand.

All through class I could feel Ulrich watching me. His eyes were fixed on me like I was a long-lost best friend or something. Okay, I am, but he doesn't know that!! The class bell rang, and we were done for the day. I sighed in relief as I met up with Jessie in the hall. "Yo chikadee. Wuz up?" Jessie said. "PLEASE don't talk like that you know I hate it." I pleaded. "yeah yeah. hey listen. They just opened a new coffee house down the street. Wanna go?" she asked me. "Uhh...Yeah sure. I gotta tell you something anyway. I'll meet you there at 5:00?" I said. "Perfect. Oh! Can I bring along 2 new friends? I just met them in class today. I think they're going out." she said. "Okay. Do you EVER think about things other than hot guys and dating?" I asked. She pretended to think for a minute before she said "Ummm...no." I laughed at her remark. "Don't be such a smart-alack." I said walking off. "It's what I do." she replied going off.

At the cafe...

I looked at my watch. 5:07. Jessie was late. I sighed as I sipped my coffee waiting for the person who was slightly insane, I call her Jessie. "Hey!! Rachel!!! I brought them here!!! They were really hard to convince too." I turned to see Jessie. She had 2 people with her. " We wouldn't have been late," said the boy , "If Aelita decided what to wear quicker." he said. "Oh come ON Jeremie," the girl said, " you took up just as much time as I did. I'm not complaining. So we're a little late, big whoop." she said as they all sat down. _Oh...My...Gosh. I am so glad I changed my looks...' _I thought nervously as they started to talk.

A/N: Well, there is the next chapter. I am hosting a contest. ' Rachel ' is Yumi's alias. I need a last name for her. The one with the best name will win and that last name will be put on my story and a special thanks to whoever gives the best last name. Caio for now!!

KagomeMiko92


	7. The new roommate

A/N: Okay, not many reviews last time, but okay. I give a special thx to BeautifulScars11  for giving me one of the best names. THX SO MUCH!!! You win a million dollars!!! Okay...not really. How about a million cookies? Throws cookies at winner There.

_italics are thoughts_

**chapter 6**

"Rachel, you okay? You haven't said a word." Jessie said. "Oh. I'm fine. " I lied looking at the other two in front of me. "Oh. I haven't introduced you yet. This is Jeremie and Aelita Belpois. They're in my Physics class." I looked at them. Aelita was wearing a beautiful wedding band. They must have gotten married. I knew they would. "Hello. I'm Rachel Garner. I have a class with one of your friends, I think. Ulrich Stern?" I said knowing, of course, they would say yes. "Yes. He was in our group. We kinda have a little group of friends." Jeremie said. "Oh. Any girls other than Aelita?" I asked._ 'Probably Sissy, the little floosy.' _I thought. "No. We used to, but..." Aelita said. "Oh. Dead? I'm sorry." I said. "We don't know. They never found Yumi's body. We're still praying she's alive and out there somewhere. Especially Ulrich. He prays every night for her safe return. He loved her so." Jeremie said. "Really? But I thought...Sissy..."I said. "What was that?" Jeremie asked. _'Phew, they didn't hear me' _I thought.

"Nothing. Oh, Jessie what time were we supposed to meet our new roommate?" I asked. "5:30." she said. "Jessie, it's 5:20. We got to go. I'm sorry Jeremie. Aelita. We'll see you around." I said getting up. "Bye." Jessie said. Without even thinking, Jessie said, "Wait up Yumi!!! I'm riding with you!!!" I didn't think anything of it.

**with Jeremie and Aelita...**

Jeremie and Aelita just sat there puzzled. "I thought that her name was Rachel." Aelita said. "Yeah. Me too. Oh well, let's just forget it." he said. "Right. Not like it could be Yumi. Our Yumi...could it?" Aelita said. "I don't know. But I sure hope so."Jeremie said. "Let's not tell the others. It would just get their hopes up. It was probably just a slip of the toungue. We **were **just talking about her. " she said. "Yeah." he replied.

**In the car...**

"Yumi, was that...?" Jessie asked. "Yep. It was. My old friends." I said. "Wow. They never forgot about you, did they?" Jessie asked. "No. Never. I will admit, I do miss them alot. Talking, Laughing, fighting X.A.N.A. It was so good to see them again." I said. "You really do miss them, don't you?" Jessie asked. "I've seen them all...except Odd. He'll turn up eventually. If he even made it to college." I said. "Ooohhh...is he hot?" Jessie asked. "JESSIE!!!" I said annoied. "What? I was just askin' is all." she said. "He's...okay-looking. I really never looked at him like that. My eyes were always set on Ulrich." I said blushing. I looked at the clock-radio. 6:29. "What?!?!?! Jessie we're late!!!" I said pointing to the clock. "Oh. No...I just forgot to turn it back one hour. We're here. Right on time."she said getting out of the car. "Uggh..." I said.

We turned around the corner to see the door half-open. "They're heeeeeerrrrrrreeeee." Jessie said in a spooky voice. "Shut up.It's not like he's a sereil killer. "Okay. Tell me more about Ulrich. What does he look like?" she asked. "Well, he has the most goregous chocolate brown hair, beautiful eyes and looks..." I stopped. "What?" Jessie asked. "...Just like our roommate." I said as I pointed to the guy who came out of the room. She turned around. "Ooohh...yummy." she said going to meet him. I just stood there in shock. '_ULRICH...IS MY ROOMMATE?!?!?!?!'_

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. What's gonna happen next? Review to find out. The more reviews the faster the update. Thanks for the last name. It fits perfectly.**


	8. The broken necklace

A/N: You guys don't like my story very much, do you? I'm not getting many reviews...Oh well. I'm thinking about pulling my story. If anyone objects, I might not. Oh well. Here's the next chapter.

_italics are past and thoughts._

_**previously...**_

_"Okay. Tell me more about Ulrich. What does he look like?" she asked. "Well, he has the most goregous chocolate brown hair, beautiful eyes and looks..." I stopped. "What?" Jessie asked. "...Just like our roommate." I said as I pointed to the guy who came out of the room. She turned around. "Ooohh...yummy." she said going to meet him. I just stood there in shock. 'ULRICH...IS MY ROOMMATE?!?!?!?!'_

**chapter 7**

"Hey. I know you. I've seen you somewhere." Ulrich said walking towards me. _Oh Gosh. Oh Gosh. Oh Gosh. Oh Gosh!!!! _I thought. "Uhh...your in one of my classes." he said. "All of them, actually." I said. "Oh. Really? I haven't noticed." he said. "Oh...so, your our new roommate?" I asked curiously. "Yep. Why? Dreading the fact your rooming with a guy?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice. I nodded. "No. Not really. Just a little...apprihensive. I've only seen 1 boy in the same room with me once, and that was my old crush. One of my best friends you know." I said. _WHY AM I TELLING HIM THIS?!?!?!_ I thought. He chuckled. "Oh? Do I know him? He go to this school?" he asked. "You might know him." (A/N: Duh.) I said with a giggle in my voice. "Oh really. So you were very close." he said. "I...really don't want to talk about it right now, Ulrich. Come on. We'll get you settled in." I said going into the room. Ulrich followed me with curiosity. "How did you know my name? I know, I've only told you once. My name's not so easy to remember." he said. "Uhhh..." I stuttered. _'Oh crap' _I thought "Uhh...photographic memory. My mother always said "It's a blessing. Not a curse." I

never really understood that." I lied. Okay, it wasn't technecally a lie, because I do have a photographic memory, just not about that. "Oh. One of my best friends had a photographic memory," he said going through his suitcase. ", but she dissapeered...You know, the next day, I was going to tell her..." he stopped.

"You were going to tell her what?" I asked. "...It doesn't matter. Nevermind." he said. "Oh come on, Ulrich. Tell me. What would you tell her if you could see her one more time? What would you say to her?" I asked anxiously awaiting his answer. He paused for a brief moment, then blushed more red than a fire truck. He was so shy. Same old Ulrich. "...I would tell her..." he stopped. "What?" I asked getting a little in his face. He blushed. "Um...Rachel, could you back off me just a little bit? Your a little too close to hitting me." he said. "Oh...sorry." I said. "Just forget I said anything. Here. Help me unpack." he said. I sighed. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it. "Hey, where's Jessie?" I asked. "Oh. You mean the girl that was drooling when she saw me?" he asked. "Don't get concited, Ulrich. Yes. Her. Where did she go?" I asked. "I asked her if she could help me unpack, and she took off." he laughed. "Yep. That's Jessie. Her + work no-no." I said.

I looked in the suitcase and found a green book. "Is this a journal?" I asked incrediously. _'It's the same one he had in Junior High' _I thought. "Yeah. Don't you dare laugh. I've had this since Junior High." I handed him the book and he smiled. "I used to write...about this girl I was in love with." he said. "Really?" I asked putting a few things away. "Yeah. She was so sweet." he said putting away his journal. I decided not to push the matter any further. I looked in the suitcase again, blushed, and then handed it to him. "I don't think I should go through this one." I said. He looked inside, laughed, and then took out a pair of boxers. "Yeah, I should have put these away first. I'm sorry." he said. I was so red. "I'll go and see if I can find Jessie." I said getting up. "Alright. I'll be finished by the time you get back. " he said. Before I left, I whispered a sweet thanks. _"Thank you, Ulrich. For never forgetting me or missing me. I will always love you." _I whispered.

**in the dorm...Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"I love you, Yumi. I miss you so..." I whispered, clutching a half-broken necklace to my chest. "I hope you kept your other half...wherever you are." A slight tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered that day.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Ulrich?" asked a voice. "Yumi! Hey, you made it." I said. "Of course. Now...what was it that you wanted, Ulrich? I'm very busy." she said. "Oh. Well if your busy..." I said. "Not that busy." she said with a laugh. "What is it?" she asked. "Here." I said handing her half of a necklace. "Oh Ulrich, it's so pretty. Why is there only half?" she asked. "Oh, that. I wanted to keep the other half. This way, whenever we're apart, we'll always know how much we mean to each other. You'll be my bff. It's engraved on your side. " I told her. "Wow, thanks Ulrich. I'll cherish it forever. " She said walking home. 'Hm. Maybe one day...it could mean boyfriend forever. ' I thought before heading home._

_**end flashback...**_

"I love you Yumi..." I said clutching the necklace once more to my heart. "Maybe, if only in my heart, Yumi...It does mean boyfriend forever."

**A/N: There you go!!!!!! Well, I think I may just pull this story. I don't think it's doing to well. Tell me if you want me to continue or not. Bye for now!!!!**

**KagomeMiko92**


End file.
